Unremembered Promise
by RIMIRUKA
Summary: AU.Kouji has promised Izumi he would marry her when he was young. He left again, leaving Izumi alone, her family betrayed her, when she sees Kouji one day in a bookstore she overheard something terrible.kouzumi and kouizumi, please R&R. Finished-
1. Kyoto

Akumi-Chan: Well, this is still Tama-cue, I just made another account, that's all, I'm not going to write in that account for a while, so, I hope you enjoy my new story, "Unremembered Promise" This story will not be an angst, I hope you will enjoy it. 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters below, they belong to Toei Animation..etc. 

Plot: Kouji was Izumi's best friend since they were three, but one day, his father got a new job, which caused Kouji to moved again, he promised Izumi he would marry her when he meet with her again and be with her forever. When seven years passed, Izumi still had no sight of Kouji. Her stepmother and father moved to Kyoto, Japan with her and her sister, her stepmother and father cared less for her, she became unwanted. But one day, she wandered into a bookstore and spot someone, his father told him he will marry someone…..but that someone isn't Izumi. 

Flashback~

" I promise I'll marry you when I get the chance to visit you again." Young Kouji said as he stared into Izumi's, light, aquarium eyes. 

" Please, don't leave." Izumi begged, she reached into her ripped lavender pocket and took out a navy blue bandanna, 

" This will be my gift, please, when you come back here, put this on so I will recognize you." Izumi forced herself into a smile, Kouji nodded and gave her a tight squeeze on the hand. He wore it, and left with his father. 

End flashback~

Though I was only three years old, I understood I should not ask Aunt Mizuko too many questions about my dead mother. My big sister Sumi once told me " Aunt Mizuko and mother used to be best friends. A long time ago, they worked together in a bank in China owned by our grandaunt. But then mother died giving birth to you. If you had not been born, mother would still be alive. She died because of you, you are bad luck, Izumi." As my thoughts sunk deeper, I began to think it was my entire fault, 

" Maybe I am bad," I wandered out loud, while sitting beside my elder sister on the plane to Kyoto, Japan. My stepmother was a rich woman and complained about our home in Tokyo, how it was too small and she couldn't live there. I helped with the packing while Sumi watched me carry everything, she loved Stepmother Leiko, and so she tried to be like her, which I thought she looked like an idiot. 

When we arrived at stepmother's home, it was huge, just like a mansion but a bit smaller. We went inside, father told us we will go to school the next day. As I slept on my bed, I thought about everyone in my family, how they betrayed me,  first there was father, he bought almost everything Sumi wanted, then there is stepmother, she replaced mother, when her anger rise, she will do any torture to punish you. Then, comes Sumi, she always shows off in front of me, and will always impress stepmother any ways she could. I fell asleep, mean thought still stuck in my head. 

My legs swing here and there while I sat on a silver bar, I was waiting, waiting for Sumi, to pick me up, I was really proud of myself. I had just won a medal for being kind to my classmates, my gaze focused on the painted, green door. Suddenly, it opened, out come Sumi, she laughed with her friends and said her good-byes, she saw my medal immediately, hanging down my neck, her expression changed in to anger. " What did you learn today?" She asked, playing with her brown hair,

" Kioko-sama taught us about God." I replied, yet feeling proud of myself. 

" Why did God make you?" 

" I don't know yet," 

" That's just an excuse!" Sumi screamed, " You don't know because you are stupid! And you don't deserve to wear this!" She grabbed my medal and jerked it, becoming enraged because I was pushing her away. " Take that! Medal winner! Teacher's pet! Who do you think you are? Showing off every day!" She cried and ran off, I stood there, feeling ashamed and betrayed at the same time. As my classmates walked out, I could see their mother holding their hands and giving them a peck on the cheek. " Mama, you're the best!" One said, I held back my tears, this is not going to happen, and just because I lost my mother doesn't mean she isn't there for me anymore. As time flew past, no one had come to pick me up, I was too embarrass to tell someone. So I thought maybe I can find my own way home, it may be my first day in this city, but I could at least try to remember my way home. 

I got off the bus, traveling probably miles already. My stomach grumbled, I could smell the fresh roasted duck. 'I will always be lonely, my family probably already forgot about me,' I thought unwillingly. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulders, I turned around, viewing three kind faces. 

" Izumi right?" One of them asked, she had short brown hair, gray eyes and was obviously a tomboy. 

" I case you forgot, I'm Ryoko, followed by my other two sisters Hinata and Ayumi." She explained, pointing to her other two sisters, they both waved. 

" It's so late here, why are you still her?" Hinata asked, walking up to me. I gulped,

" No one picked me up, so I tried to walk home by myself." 

" That's okay, you can call your parents." Ayumi led me into a restaurant, she handed me a phone, and I dialed in the numbers. 

" Hello?" 

" Da-dad?" I stammered, 

" Izumi! Where have you been!" I told him my story and he came to pick me up, I said good-bye to my new friends and left. 

When I finished dinner, father handed me a bowl of red cherries, I made a grab for one, but Sumi came in, giving me a death stare and grabbed all the cherries in my bowl, she knew it was my favorite fruit, I sighed and stared at my empty bowl. 

As night arrived, my stepmother tucked me in bed, in my hands was a silver coin from my mother, and my stepmother immediately noticed this and gazed at me sharply. " What are you hiding?" She asked, 

" Nothing!" I lied, but my lie could go much longer. 

" Izumi!"

" It's nothing!" I said, trying to convince her into believing me. 

" TELL ME!" Stepmother Leiko hollered, I trembled, shaking like a leave. I held out my hand and revealed the silvery coin. 

" And who gave you this?" 

" Ma-my mother," A concerned look immediately shot across stepmother's face, 

" I AM YOUR MOTHER NOW! GET RID OF THAT IMMDIATELY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN!" She slowly extended her right arm and pointed her index finger at me. I felt panic striking and saw my stepmother's long, red, perfectly manicured fingernail aimed straight at me. Then I heard her words, one by one striking my head, loaded with malice, which made my heart jump and the hair stand up on the back of my neck.  " I shall never forgive you! Never! Never! Never! You'd better watch out from now on! You will pay for your arrogance!" She snared and stomped out of the room. Sumi smirked at me, while leaning her body against the doorway, 

" You deserve it," She smiled and walked into her room. What was wrong with everyone? They treat me as if I'm slave, I clasped down on my bed, hoping someone will save me. 

My footsteps echoed as I walked down the sidewalk of Kyoto, Japan. Ayumi, Ryoko and Hinata had invited me to their house for lunch, they had told me to wait outside Seiko's bookstore. I tapped my foot, but couldn't take it anymore, I walked into the bookstore, and saw the owner and his son talking, the boy was about my age and his back was facing me. I walked into a lane and picked out a book, that's when I heard the words coming out of the owner of the bookstore's mouth. " Kouji, you are getting married." 

Ouch, my back hurts, and school is starring up, there is A LOT of Kouji and Izumi ni the next chap, so review! 


	2. Someone familiar

Akumi-Chan- Wah! So little review for chapter 1! Well, anyways, I am going to continue anyhow. I think you might cry in this chapter, because I'm going to. 

Disclaimer: Argh, I hate this, how many time do I have to explain, don't own anything! By the way, I AM Tama-cue and this is going to be my first non-tragic fiction! 

Chapter 2-Unremembered Promise 

I listened carefully as the man began to speak again, I did not know if this owner of the store was Kouji's father for sure, but it sure looked like it.  " Kouji, I have planned this marriage early and you're getting a fiancé." My mind screamed, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, I wondered who she was, that's when the boy turned around and saw me, I gasped and dropped the book I was holding, I rapidly placed it on the shelf and ran out. 

" Wait! Izumi!" Someone called, I recognized the voice, and it was my classmate, Ryoko, followed by her two other sisters, Ayumi and Hinata. 

" Where are you going?" Hinata questioned, while resting her hand on my shoulder, 

" I-I think maybe I'll come another time," I said, stammering on every word. Ayumi crossed her arms,

" But you promised!" Ayumi complained, I could see tears in her eyes. 

" Fine, but my mother is expecting me, I promise I'll come tomorrow afternoon, after school." They all nodded, I sighed in relieve, it was a rule stepmother made up when we moved here. " Never go to anybody's party until you get permission," She had said to me, but Sumi? She was allowed to go anytime she wanted, I was unwanted, unloved and a little girl whom nobody noticed. I walked towards my home with my head down, but suddenly someone stopped me, I turned around, seeing the boy from the store. 

" Um…" I mumbled, what if he's mad at me for putting the book on the wrong place? My whole body trembled, 

" Izumi…" My name echoed out of his mouth, 

" What-what?" 

" You're Izumi, I know it." It was him! The Kouji that I missed for seven years, his expression used to be so cheerful, but now it was all cold and bitter. He took off his bandanna and handed to me,

" I don't deserve this, you heard my conversation with my father," I nodded in guilt. 

" Kouji, you can keep the bandanna." I said, 

" Izumi, I promised to marry you when we meet again, but I am marrying someone else, so you better forget everything I said in the past." His facial expression still hasn't change, the tears blurred my very eyes, 

" Who's is she," I asked, trembling, 

" Your sister," I stared at him and grabbed the bandanna, did he liked her? Did he say he wanted to marry me so he could get what he wanted? So he could admire my sister every single day? How can someone like my sister, the mean witch who has been showing off before my very eyes, 

" I can't believe you," I began rudely, " I can't believe you adore someone who's so mean and nasty, I hate you!" I didn't know what was I saying, the words just blurted out in such unexpectedness, I took off just like that, holding the bandanna tightly, not daring to look back. 

I closed the door gently, although my inside wanted to slam it hardly. " I have booked a vacation plan at Shuwa beach, we're all going to go and have some fun in the water!" Stepmother announced, she made it sound so exciting, I wondered if I could go but stepmother said I couldn't and one by one, they packed all the things, I was such a nobody, standing there, just paralyzed, suddenly I heard the door open. 

" Yes come in Kouji!" I could hear Sumi exclaim, she called me down, probably to admire her so-called " **Friend.**" I knew she wanted to show off again, Kouji stared at me with that blank expression. 

" Come on Kouji!" Stepmother cried out as she squeezed herself in the tiny car. For once Kouji actually cared, 

" It's not fair, what about Izumi?" I was stunned but said nothing, my father dropped the last bag of food and turned to Kouji. 

" What is it? Do you need to use the bathroom?" 

" No, it's so unfair," Kouji continued, still wearing his unseen expression, " Why don't she get to go anywhere fun? But to stay there and drool." 

" That's just the way she is! Unloved, unwanted, unseen, a ghost! A nobody! Now you can't suit yourself and come with us or stay with that ghost child!" 

" In that case," Kouji replied gallantly, " I think I'll stay and keep Izumi company," He walked next to me but didn't look at me. Stepmother grunted and gave me a death stare. 

" I don't hate you Kouji, I really like you." I whispered, he stared at me with a stunning expression and walked away, I couldn't believe I blurted out something so embarrassing! I sighed. 

On my next day to school, it was a special day, because we were voting for class president. Of course, my friends voted for me, I won. I couldn't believe my luck, as I was packing to go home I looked out the window I saw beside, I could see someone very familiar, it was Kouji, he caught me gazing at him and gave me a cold stare, I felt myself blushing and quickly ran out of the room. 

" IZUMI!" Someone shouted, I realized it was Ayumi,  " You promised you're going to come over today!" She reminded me, I nodded and walked to their house, forgetting the rule my stepmother made up. 

I sighed, although I wanted to stay badly I knew my stepmother will scold me. " My mother is expecting me," I told them, Ryoko and Hinata gave me a frown, " Gomen nasaii!" I said and rushed out to my house. 

I closed the door right after I got home, I went up to my room and opened up my binder to start my homework. Someone knocked on the door, " Come in,"

" You're **friends** are here to see your freakin' face." Sumi said, surprised I even had friends. I grunted and went downstairs, 

" How did you know my address?" I asked,

" We followed you, we were worried that you were hurt, and since you couldn't stay long at our place we bought you some presents." My mind blinked, 

" Pre-presents?" The three nodded in unison. Ayumi and Hinata placed their gifts on the coffee table while Ryoko placed hers on the sofa.  " Why are you giving me this? I haven't done anything kind," I stammered, Hinata smiled, 

" Congratulation for winning to be class presidents, we wanted to show you your kindness." I grinned,

" Sorry to interrupt  your **boring **conversation, but mother is wanting to see you." Sumi said happily, I knew I was in trouble, big time. I closed the door behind me and gawked my mean stepmother. 

" You wanted to see me?" I quizzed trying to speak with courage. She laid her newspaper down on the bed and picked up a metal ruler from her desk, she had a VERY incensed expression look on her face, " Come here," She said gently, but I knew that softness meant anger. 

" Who are these little hooligans?" Stepmother asked, her voice seething with anger, "making such a racket in the living room downstairs?" 

" They're my friends from school," 

Who invited them here?" 

" No one," 

" What are they doing here?" 

" They came to celebrate my winning the election for class president," 

" Is the party your idea?" 

" No," I shook my head. " Please don't hurt them, they've done nothing wrong."  

" Come here!" She screamed. I approach her gingerly, trembling with terror. She slapped my face so hard with the ruler I almost fell. " Liar! You planned it didn't you, to show off  our house to your penniless classmates. How dare you!" 

" No, I didn't." Tears streaked down my cheeks, and I found it hard to breathe. 

" Your father works so hard to feed and clothe both of you. He comes home for a nap and there's no moment for peace. What insolence to invite them to our house and make such a racket!" 

" I never ask them here." She slapped me with the back of her hand against my other cheek. 

" Show off! I'll teach you to be so sneaky!" She screamed, " Go downstairs this minute and tell your hooligan friends to get out! They are not welcome!" 

As I hesitated and shuffled my feet, she hit my face yet again. " Do you hear me?" She yelled at the top of her voice. " I want them out of the house this minute! Are you deaf? Tell them to get lose and find somewhere else to fool around! And never come back! Never! Never! Never!" 

I clenched my fist as I made my way downstairs. An eerie silence now permeated the house. My friends must have heard every single words my nasty stepmother had said. As I made my first step to the living room, to my horror, I saw bright red blood staining my hand and dress. Drops of blood tricked freely from my nose onto the floor. I realized that stepmother's blow must have caused a nosebleed during the punishment. 

" I'm really sorry Izumi, we'll leave now." Ryoko said gently, she handed me a tissue,

" Arigatou for coming, I'll never forget your loyalty." One by one they walked out, when Ayumi aw the Holy of the Holies, she murmured, " This is unfair, you're cruel and barbaric! I'll tell my father!" She gave me a teeny smile and ran out. I sighed, always being tortured this way. 

I think this chapter was very OOC, don't you think? I mean the Kouji parts. Bleh! And tomorrow is back to school! * grunts* I hate it, but there's nothing I can do. Anyways, please R&R, the Kouji and Izumi parts will come later, I promise! And please just review!


	3. Fall Celebration

Akumi-Chan: Okay, today I went to school. And guess what? It wasn't all that bad, but anyways, I got some free time since I got no homework on the first day, I guess I'll continue but first I can't forget these things. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the book ' Chinese Cinderella.' 

Wind- Wow, you're very good at this, you read the Chinese Cinderella too? Yes, I wanted to keep it a surprise until the last chapter, but now it's revealed. Of course I don't blame you, but I was stunned when you figured I used some parts of that book, and of course, I DO NOT own the book either, it was very shocking and made me cry so I decided to write something similar to it. And I don't own those parts I used either, please do not sue. 

Now, on with the story, please, don't flame if you really have to. I begged for my free time to write to keep you reading, thanks! Please review, although I write for my own joy! ^^

My eyelids burst open, I could hear a conversation going on next door. I stuck my ear against the wall, so I could hear better. " Sumi, this is what you'll do, once you go out with Kouji, pretend Izumi is sick and ask him for $30,0000." I gasped, luckily it was silent, 

" Oh I will mother, to please anything you wish." I could hear Sumi exclaim. So my stepmother wanted Sumi to marry Kouji so they would get richer? That was over the line, way over. I threw on some clothes and my bag, I thought I should of told Kouji about this, so I sneaked downstairs and ran out. 

As my footsteps touched the icy cement ground, I could see people walking everywhere, my eyes caught a little girl with her mother, hand by hand. " Mommy you're the best!"

" Of course honey, now put this jacket on before you get cold." 

" Oh mommy! You care so much!" As the mother and daughter walked away, I didn't take notice that I was standing in the middle of the road, hoping and wishing someone would care for me and nobody in the world will ever get left out like me, on the corner of my eye, I could see a white car driving towards me. I gasped but a pair of soft and gentle hand pushed me out of the way.  We both roll onto the sidewalk, the other person stood up, he had short,  navy blue hair, he held out his hand which I found strange, because this person looked exactly like Kouji, except the hair part. 

" Kouji?" I murmured out, 

" Kouichi, I'm his brother." I took his hand and stood up,

" Sorry, but where's your brother?" I quizzed, he gave me a warm smile. 

" Why don't you come with me?" I blushed a bright crimson. ' Gees, what was that for you idiot?! Just because he looks like him doesn't mean you have to embarrass yourself!' I snared at myself, in my mind. 

When we arrived, I was back at that bookstore again. " Just wait a moment, I'll go call him down." He said while giving me a tiny grin, I nodded, nervously I walked around the store, exploring the books and magazines. My eyes paused on a piece of paper, the words were big enough for me to read, ' What this?' I thought. I knew it was wrong to look at people's properties, but I had to, I couldn't help myself from gazing, I was just too curious. My eyes were about to stare at the paper when I heard Kouichi's voice. 

" He's here Izumi!" I blushed and walked over to the twins. 

" I'll leave you here…alone." Kouichi said giving me a wink and left. Kouji crossed his arms and gazed at me blankly. 

" I have to tell you something," I said quickly. 

" Make it fast." He said simply, I nodded. 

" My sister, my stepmother want Sumi to marry you because she want to get richer, thinking you'll give Sumi money and all." I said, feeling the warm blood climbing up the inside of my cheeks. 

" I pretty much figured," He mumbled and looked away,  " if you don't have anymore else things to say then leave." I was shocked, what happened to the old him? The him that used to be cheerful and kind. 

" Fine! Then I'll leave Kouji Minamoto! If that's what you want to be! You have changed, Kouji, a lot too," I yelled and ran out, tears blurring my eyes. He has changed, I knew it. I walked my way to school, it was still early, so I decided I should play on the swings for a while. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around, seeing a pair of brown eyes. 

" Hey Ayumi," I said as I turned back to my direction, her sisters soon appeared. 

" Look Izumi, we know what happened and we're truly sorry." Ryoko said, as she sat down on the swing next to the one I was. 

" Don't be, I deserve it anyways, everyone hates me, because of me my mother died, giving birth to me." 

" That's sad, but we don't hate you Izumi, we're your friends." Hinata replied, she pushed me lightly on the back. 

I walked home silently, the air around me felt so refreshing, Hinata, Ryoko and Ayumi lived far from my school so their parents had to drive them home. All alone, once again. Not far away I could see a little boy hugging his parents and his right and left hand each in one of his parent's hands. I sighed, distinguishing that this will never happen to me. I suddenly dropped one of my notebooks, when I was about to pick it up, I touched somebody else's hand, it was warm and gentle. I looked up, meeting that same pair of eyes I viewed this very morning. It was Kouichi, he gave me the same bright smile and handed the book to me. " Thank you." I simply replied. 

" Yukoso, are you going to the 5th annual fall party?" I could feel myself crying in the inside, but I couldn't show that on the outside. 

" You-you're suppose to go with your parents right?" I questioned, Kouichi nodded.  

" You should go, I'm sure your mother will love to." I could feel the anger rising up to me, without self-control I yelled, 

" How am I suppose to go with parents who hate me? A mother who always hits me! A sister who show off in front of me every minute! And-and a father who even forget my name and my date of birth…" I soften on the last part, it was true, my father never really cared about me. Kouichi frowned and rested his hand on my shoulder, 

" Gomen nasaii." He replied and walked away without even looking back. I looked up into the bright, orange afternoon sky. 

" Please," I prayed, " please don't let me be unwanted forever…" 

Akumi-Chan- Pretty dumb ending eh? Don't worry it's not the end of the story, just the chapter, man school is so frustrated! My teacher gave us 10 pages of math and write the French numbers 1-1 000 000! But it didn't take that long, but anyhow, just review and don't flame, ok? I begged you! It's long before I can write the next chapter! PLEASE! I'll repeat! P-L- E-A-S-E!


	4. Rain

Akumi-Chan- Wah! I'm starting to hate school now, my teacher gives us tons of homework everyday! He is so strict! I am going to die any minute soon if he gives us another 4 pages of math! Well, I finally finished the last question of math, and thank god my French teacher didn't give us any French. So I sneaked all the way here to type the fourth chapter of "Unremembered Promise" aren't I nice? Hehe. 

Disclaimer: Guess what! I just sent a letter to Toei Animation today to tell them to let me own Digimon! Ha, just kidding, like they would be that stupid to fall for my trick. I'm starting to get annoyed by the ahem…disclaimer, please, I own nothing. 

I turned away from my home, I wanted to tell Kouji something, and so I ran towards the bookstore. The bells sitting on top sung side to side as I entered, I blushed as the people's gaze sat on me. I grinned a bit and walked towards the counter, " May I help you?" The man asked, he must be Kouji's father, I thought. 

" Um…is Kouji there?" I quizzed, as the stammering came out half way out of my mouth. He nodded, 

"Nata," He entered the back room of the store and stumbled up the stairs, I knew they must've live above the store, when the man came back down, he led me outside Kouji's room and left. I gently knocked on Kouji's door, 

" Nani," 

" Ko-Kouji?" I muttered, 

" Go away Izumi," He said simply, yet bitterly, not caring how I felt. 

" Please listen," I said, trying to ignore his irritation, 

" Just leave!" He demanded, I could feel the hot tears streaming down my crimson cheeks, 

" I will, but there's something you should know." 

" Make it quick then!" 

" Fine, ever since the day you left, I have been very languishing, so on every day of my birthday, I would sneak out of the house and go to the nearest beach, I would carry some toothpicks with me and stick them into the sand. I would try making every toothpicks fall, and if that really happens, I would pray I'll see your face someday before I die, no one has ever celebrated my most special day, I knew if I gave up looking for you, then I have already decided fate. Until now Kouji, I finally found my wish…and you…" I could here the rain splashing down outside, I fell down on my knees, more tears sliding down this time, there was compete silence where I was now, I stood up, and left. 

I let the rain splash on me freely, never minding if I'll get a cold or not, I knew fate was already decided, my blonde hair stuck to my face,  I brushed them off with my left hand, the rain was freezing, sending me joyful touches as they touched my skin. I could see plants praying for happiness as the raindrops debarked on their leaves. I just stood there, watching time passing by, my tears mixed with the icy rain, they both entered my mouth, I closed my eyelids and continued to let the rain splatter on me, suddenly, with unconsciousness, I clasped onto the ground. 

Akumi-Chan- Wah! Sorry for the short chapter! Anyways, what happen to Izumi-Chan!? Is she dead? No she isn't! And that's the only hint I'm giving you so hmph! Figure the rest on your own! I know, very mean of me, but I wasted all my computer time as usual, so REVIEW! AND REVIEW! By the way, KouichixKoujixIzumi triangle comin' at ya! REVIEW! * People gives puzzled looks but press the 'Go' button anyways *


	5. kindness

Akumi-Chan- Fine! I'll continue! Since I was mad to death for no reason, well yeah. HOMEOWRK IS EVIL! Okay, I won't talk about homework on every first line of a new chapter. As I promised, Kouichi, Kouji and Izumi triangle, Though, I want to make this chapter longer. 

Disclaimer: -_- I own nothing, you should probably know by now. 

_Rain, rain, go away, stop sending me gentle touches, do you think I'll be at heaven some day? _My eyelids flashed open. The gentle kisses from the rain was all gone, nature's calling was also gone. Instead, I was in a room that looked oddly unfamiliar. 

" Where am I?" The questioning quizzed out of my mouth. 

" You're awake," A voice said, it sounded strange, I turned my body around to find someone standing in front of me. 

" Kouichi?" I mouthed out, " how?" 

" I found you lying in the rain, so I decided to bring you into my house, you have a fever." He told me, not moving an inch. I nodded, then the thought of my nasty stepmother popped up in my head unexpectedly. 

" Um…I really appreciate your kindness, thank you for everything, but I have to go." I said all pretty fast. He sighed, 

" Maybe I should walk you home, in case another accident happens." I blushed, ' Oh boy,' 

Normal Point Of View-  (A/N: Just to take notice, I will use normal point of view from now on, it fits better)

  


The two walked in silence, neither one of them moving a millimeter. All they could hear was the sonancy voice of rain pit patting on the umbrella, and their feet walking in unison. The wind gently whispered secrets in their ears, 

" Um…Kouichi?" Izumi began, cracking the silence of voice around them both, Kouichi stopped, 

" Yes?" 

" Oh…never mind." The silence spread the emptiness again, for the first time; Izumi felt satisfactory, she loved being blown by the light wind. Finally, the couple reached the front gate, Izumi could hear the voice of meanness, and the two took a step into the wet soil, 

" You stupid dog! Find your own food to eat!" From afar Izumi and Kouichi could hear the voice of Izumi's mean stepmother, the small creature rolled down the porch stairs rolled in a small ball, it landed in front of Izumi, giving her a pair of cute hungry eyes. The woman immediately spotted Izumi, 

" Izumi you airhead! Where have you been? You're suppose to be here an hour ago! And who's that?" 

" A friend," she replied simply, her stepmother looked at her and pushed her into the house. Her index finger pointed directly at Kouichi as he took a step back. 

" Get out." 

--

The nasty woman slammed the door as her red painted nails pointed at Izumi, " You. You'll come to the Fall Celebration with us, but if you say a word about us punishing you, I'll make sure you suffer." 

Akumi-Chan-*Yawns* so sleepy, anyways, I hop you like the chapter. Sorry if there's not much Kouji+Izumi, but that'll happen on the next chapter okay? OTAY NOW I DEMND YOU TO REVIEW OR I SHALL COMMIT SUICIDE! Hehe just kidding. **Review! **


	6. Forever

Akumi-Chan- Well, this is the end dude and gals, I really hope you'll like this chapter; I'm also going to mix a song into it…so…yeah. It's really unexpected. As I have promised, this ending will be 100% kouzumi! Oh…hehe…no one died but the ending will be sad. =D 

Disclaimer: Even if I sell 400 boxes of Hershey's chocolate bar…I won't get to own anything. The song " My Will," is sung my Dream and is the first ending song in the anime, " Inuyasha," 

Please Note: The song was originally sung in Japanese, but I'll write the English version of it and I'll type out the original version of the song at the end. Hope you like. 

--

Emerald eyes inspected the chalky sky as titan autumn leaves began to loosen from the big maple tree. Those beautiful eyes blinked and turned away, the little girl sighed in displeasure. She was Izumi…Izumi Orimoto, suddenly, she heard someone knocking on her door, 

" Hai?" The guest stomped in, 

" Well? Aren't you going down for breakfast?" Izumi looked at her sister and silently followed her down the stairs. " Mom and dad are going shopping for clothes," Sumi smiled and handed Izumi a cup of iced tea, it really felt odd, because Sumi would usually scream and yell at Izumi for nothing, but why was she being so nice today? Izumi thanked her and accepted the cup, just when she was about to drink, Sumi let out a historical laugh, 

" You idiot! You're as stupid as a pig! That's not iced tea! It's mud water," Her voice continued to echo on as teardrops accelerated down Izumi's immaculate cheeks. She wished that someone would stand her guard, some like…Kouji. 
    
    _  Quietly awakening..._
    
    _I always, always wish_
    
    _that these fleeting thoughts_
    
    _would reach you..._

Sumi continued to laughed non-stop, but Izumi just ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, she had enough with this family, _'someday…'_ she though, '_I'll have enough money to get out of here and have freedom,' _Just then she heard the door slam shut, she could hear words…mean words about her, Sumi was telling on her. 

" Dad! Mom! Izumi hit me and she's in her room so she can hide from you!" Izumi bit her bottom lips, how she wished she could escape, 

" That foolish girl! We'll punish her right before the Fall Celebration begins!" Her gold strands of hair crept down onto her neck, _' I will show them…that I'm not weak…' _She turned away from her window, but just then, she felt a pebble hitting her window, she immediately went to see what was going on. 

" Izumi!" It was Ryoko and Hinata, but Ayumi wasn't visible. 

" Hey guys!" A sad frown worn Ryoko's face, 

" Sorry Izumi, but our dad is leaving tonight to Paris, so we came to say good-bye," Izumi frowned and waved a good-bye, " Good luck…" She never let them say anything back, she just closed her window and leaned her back against the wall. 
    
    _Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance_
    
    _The way I see before me is always blocked_
    
    _Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,_
    
    _My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak._
    
    Unexpectedly the door flung open, in came her stepmother, she was carrying a belt with her. " Izumi you little schmo! You can do nothing right can you? Why did you hit your sister?" 
    
    " I didn't.." Izumi replied, in a cold tone. 
    
    " Don't you **EVER **lie in front me!" She held the belt in her right hand and wiped Izumi on the arm, sure it was painful, but Izumi was used to it. When the punishment was finish, her stepmother stomped out of the room, leaving bloody red scars on Izumi's left arm, 
    
    _If there is such a thing as "eternity,"_
    
    _I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way._
    
    _Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy_
    
    _I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone._
    
    She looked up at the ceiling, she wanted to remember the times she spent with Kouji, but he had completely changed, into a different person. He was now cold and mean. _' Is it because of me?' _She quizzed herself, she would give in anything to see him and talk to him again, but every time she tries, he always ignores her. 
    
    _I think of you_
    
    _and that alone is enough_
    
    _to make the tears start to flow now_
    
    _I always, always wish_
    
    _that these fleeting thoughts_
    
    _would reach you..._
    
    As time flew by, it was already seven, the Fall Celebration would begin at 7:30, Izumi walked up to her closet and pulled out her beautiful blue kimono, she had been saving it ever since her mother had died. She quickly fixed her hair and walked downstairs, her family was already dressed, and Sumi was wearing a red kimono with designs of bird on it. Her father was wearing a black suit, along with her stepmother, she wore a green dress with pink roses on the bottom. By the looks of Sumi, she could tell she was jealous of her.
    
    _I've known all too well about pretending to be strong._
    
    _But since then, my doubts have vanished._
    
    " Get in the van!" Izumi's father snapped at her, she anxiously climbed in, body trembling with terror as if someone had been killed, she was afraid of her own father, he was not only mean to her, he rarely even noticed his own daughter, he even sometimes forgot her name. Izumi sat in the back, she watched as autumn's leaves shivered on the tree branch, she reached into a small pocket on her kimono, took it out and gasped quietly, luckily the rest had not hear her. She found a bracelet she made when she was little, the beads read, ' Best Friends,' she had gave one to Kouji, just then, Sumi saw and snapped bracelet away from her. 
    
    " Who's this little friend of yours? Huh?" 
    
    " I…" Her words were unable to smooth out, Sumi gave her a sharp stare and then threw it out the window, Izumi wanted to cry…but she knew she shall not be her weak self anymore. 
    
    _There's definitely things I want to show you_
    
    _And so many words I want to hear_
    
    _I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry_
    
    _So I'll stop waiting_
    
    _and seize my "chance."_
    
    Finally the family reached the place, it was beautiful, there were games everywhere, and sakura pedals blew everywhere from their tree branches, but Izumi wasn't very excited, she wanted to see Kouji so badly that she began to cry. But holding back her tears, she spotted Kouichi, Izumi smiled hopefully, she skipped down the cement ground and went up to him. 
    
    " Kouichi-Kun!" Kouichi turned around and smiled, 
    
    " Oi Izumi-Chan," 
    
    " Do you have any clue where Kouji-Kun might be?" 
    
    " I'm sorry to tell you, but he is moving again, our dad is moving to France, but I am living with my mom so…" Izumi gave him a sad frown, " Oh…and he told me to give you this, and he came here a few minutes ago and won a teddy bear for you…" Kouichi grinned and handed the stuff animal to Izumi. 
    
    _I think of you,_
    
    _and I feel like that alone is enough_
    
    _to make my heart grow stronger._
    
    _I always, always wish_
    
    _that these fleeting thoughts_
    
    _would reach you..._
    
    Izumi nodded and ran off towards the train station, it was the only station leading to other places, her legs brushed over bushes, but she did not care, she hugged the hazel little bear tighter and smiled. '_Deep inside, you're still really kind..'_ She finally met her destination and stopped, she inserted some coins in and grabbed a ticket, the train was going to leave in 1 minute, she quickly ran to the train, and there he was, the door was opened for any remaining passengers, Izumi smirked and rapidly yelled, " KOUJI! KOUJI MINAMOTO!" The boy turned around, and gave her a little grin, " Why? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Izumi asked, still standing outside to the opened train door, passengers walked in one by one. 
    
    " Because I wanted you to be happy,"
    
    " I'm happy now…when will you come back?" 
    
    " I won't…my dad found a really good job in France…we can't stay together forever Izumi, you have to know that…there is no such thing as forever." Her knees slowly dropped to the ground….
    
    " Someday.." She started, " We will meet again…you'll always, always stay in my heart." 
    
    _I think of you_
    
    _and that alone is enough_
    
    _to make the tears start to flow now_
    
    _My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday_
    
    _it definitely will..._
    
    _--_
    
    **_Unremembered Promise…End_**
    
    ****
    
    Crappy ending isn't it? Well, here is the original song, oh and by the way I cut off the end because it didn't fit my story very well. ^_____^
    
    _sotto mezameru_
    
    _hakanai omoi zutto_
    
    _donna toki demo negau yo_
    
    _anata ni todoku you ni to..._
    
    _"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute_
    
    _itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no_
    
    _aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni_
    
    _tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo_
    
    _moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara_
    
    _toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai_
    
    _"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to_
    
    _wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai_
    
    _anata no koto wo omou_
    
    _sore dake de namida ga_
    
    _ima afuredashite kuru yo_
    
    _hakanai omoi zutto_
    
    _donna toki demo negau yo_
    
    _anata ni todoku you ni to..._
    
    _tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi_
    
    _dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo_
    
    _misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte_
    
    _kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru_
    
    _egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute_
    
    _matte-iru watashi wa yamete_
    
    _"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo_
    
    _anata no koto wo omou_
    
    _sore dake de kokoro ga_
    
    _tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo_
    
    _hakanai omoi zutto_
    
    _donna toki demo negau yo_
    
    _anata ni todoku you ni to..._
    
    _anata no koto wo omou_
    
    _sore dake de namida ga_
    
    _ima afuredashite kuru yo_
    
    _tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa_
    
    _kanarazu todoku you ni_
    
    _shinjite la la la la la la..._
    
    _shinjite la la la la la la..._
    
    _shinjite la la la la la la..._


End file.
